


Promises and Kisses

by blueandredmakepurple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandredmakepurple/pseuds/blueandredmakepurple
Summary: just a short one shot of the bathroom scene in HBP where instead of Harry immediately taking out his wand and attacking Malfoy he comforts him.





	

Harry walked along the corridors absentmindedly on his way to Gryffindor tower. As he passed Myrtles bathroom he heard sobs, sobs full of pain and suffering. This didn’t sound like Myrtle; it sounded like a boy. Harry quietly walked into the bathroom and saw Malfoy at the sink, both hands gripping the edge. His tie and jumper were thrown on the ground and he had the top 2 buttons of his shirt undone. His white blonde hair which normally never had a strand out of place was in disarray. All in all, Malfoy looked terrible. But what shocked harry the most was that Malfoy was sobbing, his shoulders were shaking and there were wracking sobs escaping Malfoys lips. Slowly, Malfoy raised his head to look at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror and saw harry standing there. His eyes widened momentarily then he quickly replaced the vulnerable look that harry had previously seen on entering the bathroom with the usual mask harry was so used to seeing. Malfoy slowly turned and tried to sneer. “what're you doing here Potter” he spat. Harry took a step towards him and put his hands up in peace when Malfoy whipped out his wand. Hesitantly Malfoy lowered his wand. As harry took another step towards him Malfoy crumpled to the ground with tears streaking down his face. Harry rushed towards the broken boy and sat beside him. Awkwardly he put his hands around the blonde boy. It was a sign of how broken Malfoy actually was when, instead of pushing harry away like he expected him to do, Malfoy wrapped both his arms around harry and buried his head in his chest. Malfoy carried on crying and harry whispered sweet nothings to him. Finally, Malfoy lifted his head without removing himself from Harrys arms to look at harry and weakly whispered “you never answered my question, what are you doing here.”

“why’re you crying” he asked back softly. Malfoy didn’t answer, instead he just buried his head back into Harrys chest. “Draco” harry whispered. At this Draco lifted his head he had fresh tears streaming out his eyes and hanging of his chin. “Harry” he whispered “I can’t tell you, I can’t tell anyone” his voice cracked towards the end. Harry cautiously took Draco’s left arm and started lifting the sleeve. Draco tried pulling back but harry wouldn’t let him. Once he had almost lifted his sleeve Draco stopped trying to pull away and just watched Harrys face. Harry knew what was going to be on his arm and when he saw the dark mark branded on his arm Harrys looked at Draco and said “you’re crying because of this aren’t you. He made you take this mark and now he is making you do something for him isn’t he”, Draco just looked down. This confirmed all harry suspicions. “Draco you don’t have to do this. You can come to our side you can join the order you and your family will be safe.” Draco looked at him with wide eyes “really” he wondered. “yes Draco I’ll keep you safe I promise you” Draco hugged harry tightly and kept whispering thank you over and over. Harry smiled at seeing how relieved Draco was and vowed he would do whatever it takes to kill Voldemort for making Draco this scared and broken.

 

The next day Draco and harry both went to speak to Dumbledore and explained everything Dumbledore smiled and promised to contact the order to get both Malfoys parents to a safe house. Harry walked back with Draco to the slytherin dorms in silence. When they were almost at the dungeons Draco pulled harry in to an alcove in the wall and took Harrys face into his hands and tilted his head down to slowly attach his lips to Harrys.  Harry was shocked but slowly melted into the kiss and reached up to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck. The kiss was full of passion and want and harry smiled into the kiss. Draco pulled away and rested his forehead on Harrys “thank you” he whispered, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face and Harry promised to himself that he would do anything to keep that smile on his face he never wanted Draco to cry ever again.


End file.
